Halloween
by sorgin
Summary: Cada año los Potter celebran su fiesta familiar de Halloween, y cada año Bellatrix hace las delicias de los más pequeños despertando a los muertos. Pero esta vez no podrá cumplir con la petición, porque Harry quiere hablar con su tío Remus, pero los vivos no se pueden invocar, ¿o sí?


Harry jamás entendería porque los muggles decoraban sus casas con calaveras de azúcar y murciélagos de goma. Como tampoco entendía porque los niños se vestían con sábanas agujereadas pretendiendo ser fantasmas. Para él, hijo de magos, la noche de difuntos era algo más que pedir caramelos por las casas o llorar frente a las lápidas de sus parientes fallecidos. De hecho era su fiesta favorita.

Halloween como lo llamaba su tío Sirius era la mejor fiesta que se podía celebrar en el año. Mejor incluso que esas llamadas Navidad donde le daban regalos y podía quedarse cantando hasta que amanecía. Pero la noche de brujas tenía un encanto especial que no podía rivalizar con ninguna otra. Para empezar se reunía toda la familia.

La primera que llegaba siempre era su tía Petunia, hermana de su madre. Una mujer asustadiza y seca, que después de beberse dos copas de jerez se dedicaba a contar chistes subidos de tono y a reír a carcajadas. Pese a su carácter hostil y sus maneras bruscas la tía Petunia jamás se olvidaba de los dulces de mazapán caseros que tanto le gustaban a Harry y se aseguraba de que éste siempre encontrara la despensa repleta de ellos. Su esposo y su hijo, en cambio se dedicaban de buena gana charlar y a comerse cualquier cosa que habría sobre la mesa, aunque ésta saltara. Como las ranas mágicas de chocolate a las que era tan aficionado su primo.

Aunque para Harry la mejor parte de su familia provenía de su padre. James Potter era hijo único, pero eso no le impidió a su mejor amigo Sirius Black ser un auténtico hermano para él.

Juerguista y encantador, Sirius había resultado ser un bala perdida que se dedicaba en exceso a las mujeres y el alcohol, sus dos vicios preferidos. Sus visitas siempre estaban rodeadas por las risas y los escándalos. La última vez había sido traído por un agente de escoba acusado de embrujar una moto muggle para que volara y de estar completamente ebrio. Acusaciones de las que se defendió tropezando con sus propios pies e insultando en un intento de inglés al agente. Pero a pesar de sus defectos, para Harry, Sirius era el mejor compañero de juegos que se podía desear. Siempre estaba dispuesto a tirase por el suelo y a encantar juguetes para que bailaran al son de la música que sonaba en el salón.

Cierto era que hubo unos años que no fue así. Sirius seguía siendo él mismo, riendo y bromeando, pero nunca había bebido tanto como en ese momento. Un tiempo en el que un hombre de cabello castaño casi rubio le acompañaba cogido de la mano y que le quitaba de la mesa la botella de whisky de fuego de manera sutil pero firme. Pero ese tiempo había pasado y ya no era Remus Lupin el que acudía junto a él.

Ahora con el tío Sirius también llegaban sus primas, y su hermano Regulus. Un muchacho callado y sereno que secretamente admiraba a su hermano y a la vista de todos se sonrojaba debido a su actitud inmadura y pueril de éste. Pero quien mejor le caía a Harry de esa original familia, quitando a su tío Sirius, era sin duda Bellatrix. Ella era especialista en sacar a relucir temas hirientes y golpear con el dedo en las llagas abiertas. Pero también se dedicaba a jugar con los más pequeños para los que incluso estaba dispuesta a realizar espiritismo y despertar a los fantasmas.

Muchas veces había escuchado como su madre le restaba importancia a su carácter y la disculpaba ante los demás. Para Harry la palabra estéril comenzó a tener significado después de conocer a esa mujer cuya vida había sido amargada al ser incapaz de concebir un bebé. Quizás por ello los más pequeños de la casa eran los únicos ajenos a su lengua mordaz y a sus comentarios hoscos. Solo con ellos se mostraba cariñosa y juguetona. Narcissa y Andrómeda en cambio, eran auténticas matronas que acababan con la diversión infantil.

Narcissa siempre acudía escoltada por su esposo, un hombre frío y poco dado a los gestos cariñosos en público, que sin embargo había sido capaz de disfrazarse de vampiro el año anterior para hacer las delicias de los más pequeños. Junto a ellos su hijo Draco completaba la imagen de una familia feliz y unida. Por su parte Andrómeda se pasaba la vida viajando junto a su esposo y una hija adolescente con problemas para mantener su apariencia por más de cinco horas seguidas.

Los quince años no le habían sentado demasiado bien a Nymphadora, una cambia formas de cara redonda y carácter explosivo, cuyo color de pelo dependía de su estado anímico. Su padre un hombre poco dado a la desesperanza se lo tomaba con humor y la pedía que imitara a sus tías cuando éstas no estaban presentes, cosa que hacía rabiar a Andrómeda.

Pero esa noche no iba a ser como las anteriores fiestas. Harry lo supo desde el momento en que su madre abrió la puerta y la señora Weasley entro seguida por su esposo y su gran prole compuesta por seis niños y una niña de cara pecosa y cabello pelirrojo. Harry sonrió arrojándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo, Ron, el penúltimo de los Weasley. Y pronto se encontró revolviendo los envoltorios vacíos de dulces que había sobre la mesa y buscando los que aún quedaban llenos.

-Ron, esta va a ser la mejor fiesta de Hallowen de nuestra vida.- Sentencio Harry abrazando a un pobre pelirrojo que a punto estuvo de ahogarse con unas grajeas dulces.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto mirando alrededor sin estar seguro de que era lo que debía esperarse.

\- Ya lo verás.- Dijo con una inocente sonrisa desdentada que solo a los siete años se puede exhibir. Draco se acerco a ellos y le dedico a Ron una mirada de superioridad que no paso a nadie desapercibida.

Lucius le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y se acerco hasta el señor Weasley al que dio la mano y ofreció un brebaje de espantoso color que sin embargo el padre de Ron bebió con gusto. Pronto los adultos se encontraron inmersos en conversaciones y preparaciones.

Bellatrix colocó un mantel de satén negruzco sobre la mesa redonda del salón y Nymphadora ayudo a llevar las velas que quedaron encendidas a toque de varita de su madre. Tía Petunia reprimió un escalofrió y se dejo abrazar por su hermana. Para ella, todo esa magia resultaba espeluznante, pero ver a Lily tan contenta era suficiente premio como para tragarse las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-Bien chicos,- Bellatrix se sentó a la altura de los pequeños y le arrebato a Dudley una rana de chocolate que se comió de un bocado. El niño hizo pucheros hasta que sintió como la rana volvía a estar en sus manos y en ese instante estalló en aplausos.- ¿Habéis decidido a quien despertaremos esta noche?- De pronto ocho niños estaban sentados frente a ella disfrutando de cada palabra que pronunciaba.- ¿Quizás a Walburga?- La mención del nombre de su madre hizo que Sirius se atragantará.

-Por favor, ¿no tuvimos bastante de ella en vida?- Pidió con ojos suplicantes y Bella estalló en carcajadas.

-¿A Phinneas?-Pidió Draco emocionado y la mujer cruzada de piernas lo sentó en su regazo. Harry espero a que todos empezarán a hablar a gritos y entonces muy orgulloso de sí mismo levanto la mano y espero a que su tía le diera permiso para hablar.

-Yo quiero que despertemos a tío Lupin.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente gravada en el rostro mientras todos los mayores le observaban con una mezcla de horror y tristeza.

-Cariño.- Susurro Lily al ver que los demás no reaccionaban.- Eso no va a ser posible.- Se mordió el labio incómoda y le dedico a su marido una mirada de súplica.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto el niño sin entender cual era el problema.- ¿Tía Bella no es tan fuerte como para traerle?

-¡Eh mocoso! Yo puedo traer de vuelta a cualquier muerto, en cualquier sitio y en cualquier lugar.- Dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?- Pregunto Draco con curiosidad y Bella suspiro derrotada.

-Porque no se puede invocar a los vivos.- La voz de Sirius sonó triste y distante.

-Pero tío Lupín no puede estar vivo.- La confusión lleno la mente del niño de gafas que observo a los adultos exigiendo una explicación.- Si estaría vivo estaría aquí.

-Harry, él no va a volver aquí.- sentenció Sirius secamente.

-Pero …

-¡Que no va a volver!- Grito Sirius estrellando el vaso contra la pared. Los adultos le observaron en silencio mientras los más pequeños estallaban en llanto.- Lo siento, yo … yo …- Trato inútilmente de calmarlos. Sin saber como disculparse con los presentes dejo que sus pasos le dirigieran hacía la puerta con la esperanza de poder huir del llanto de los asustados niños que había dejado a su espalda.

Abrumado, conmocionado y sobre todo humillado Sirius trato de salir de aquella habitación donde todos los presentes se debatían en mirarle entre compasivos y enfadados. Solo la suave voz de Lily le impidió abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de allí.

\- Sirius, quédate.- Le pidió con una amabilidad innata en ella.- Atraparemos manzanas en un barreño y haremos fuegos artificiales caseros.- Su brillante sonrisa le devolvió ligeramente la confianza en sí mismo.

\- De eso nada.- Gritó escandalizada la tía Petunia ante la herida mirada de su hermana.- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer fuegos caseros? ¡Lily!, eso lleva pólvora los niños podrían quemarse.- Y la menor de las hermanas la sonrió conmovida por el detalle. Petunia había desviado a propósito no solo la conversación, si no la atención de todos. Los magos estallaron a carcajadas y el señor Weasley se acerco a ellas para pedirles que le acompañaran al jardín donde le enseñaría a la señora como realizaban aquellas actividades con magia.

Sin demasiado convencimiento tía Peunia le siguió, acompañada de unos eufóricos niños dispuestos a quemar la casa si hacía falta y a unos padres que fingían que eso era demasiado peligroso para ellos.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza agradecido por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención y se llevo la mano al pelo en una mueca mecánica, accionada por los nervios.

-La que has liado Canuto.- Se burlo el dueño de la casa poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cansada.- Cuatro meses Sirius. Cuatro meses y sigues sin aceptarlo.- Dijo suspirando.- La cagaste tío.

Sirius levanto el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada sin saber como contestar a una verdad tan clara y sincera. Así había sido. La había cagado. Y con todo el equipo. Había sido él quien había dicho las hirientes palabras que les separaron. Y ahora también era él quien debía recoger los pedazos rotos de su herido corazón y tratar de unirlos de nuevo, aún sabiendo que no estaban todos. Faltaba uno, el más grande, el más importante. Aquel que le había entregado a Remus el día en que se conocieron.

El sonido del timbre atrajo su atención y por un instante todo el dolor y la miseria quedaron relegados a la irrealidad. Miro al hombre que por merito propio se había convertido en su hermano y se aparto, flanqueando el camino que debía dejar libre para que abriera la puerta. Pero James negó con la cabeza.

\- Abre tú.- Le pidió con una sonrisa desganada.- Yo no espero a nadie.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho al jardín donde las risas de los niños eran más fuertes y los colores de los fuegos fatuos y sus estelas dibujaban las siluetas de aquello que los menores pedían entre gritos y carcajadas. Y Sirius les observo envidiando aquella felicidad a la que él había renunciado por orgullo y vanidad. Tomo la manilla de la puerta y la acciono para dejar entrar al último invitado que esa noche debían recibir los Potter en su casa. Y su rostro se quedo petrificado al descubrir la identidad de éste.

\- ¡Oh!- El asombro de dibujo en el rostro de ambos y Sirius sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de golpe.- Hola Sirius.- Hablo el hombre de cabello caramelo mientras incomodo cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra. - James me llamo, pero si molesto …

No le dejo acabar la frase. Atrapo sus labios en un fiero beso, bebiendo de ellos la vida que le había sido arrebatada unos meses antes. Le acaricio, le abrazo, le mordió y sobre todo le beso. Con una pasión arrolladora al principio y con miedo y súplicas al final. Y se quedo enredado en esos labios hasta que oyó el grito a sus espaldas.

-Te lo dije.- La voz de Harry le hizo separarse de golpe, aunque no ceso en el agarre a sus caderas.- Tía Bella es la mejor. Le pedí a tío Lupin y lo ha traído.

-Por supuesto maldito enano. ¿Pero que te creías?- La mujer hincho el pecho con orgullo y les guiño un ojo a los hombres que aún seguían bajo el marco de la puerta.- Puedo invocar a quien sea y donde sea. Y ahora despertaré a Merlín. - Grito para atraer la atención de los niños que salieron corriendo tras ella para evitar perderse el espectáculo.

-Sirius.- La voz del hombre atrajo su atención y éste se giro de golpe para quedar cara a cara con él y mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Tenemos que hablar.- Y allí estaba la frase que daba tanto miedo.

-No te vayas.- Suplilco ansioso.- Soy idiota y un desastre. Se que te mereces a alguien mejor y que lo que hice no tiene excusa. Se que tienes razones para no mirarme, ni hablarme. Que te sobran para odiarme pero … - Unos dedos sobre sus labios callaron las palabras que escapaban sin descanso de su boca.

\- Yo no te odio Sirius.- Sonrió.- Nunca lo he hecho.- Y dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios.- Pero han pasado cuatro meses.- Le recrimino con los ojos llenos de amargura.- Y aún no te has disculpado.

Y Sirius estalla en carcajadas mientras le vuelvía a besar y le abraza con fuerza por que es cierto. Cuatro meses, sin excusas, sin explicaciones ni disculpas. Cuatro meses en los que había sabido lo que era estar muerto en vida, sin él. Y sin embargo todo había sido culpa suya. Por herirlo, por abandonarlo y sobre todo, por tener miedo a recuperarlo. Pero ahora todo estaría bien, no de golpe, ni de pronto. Pero ambos tenían la certeza de que todo lo sucedido lo podrían arreglar.

Y mirándoles curioso desde la ventana de cristal que unía el salón al jardín, Harry sonreía, porque tenía razón. Halloween era la mejor fiesta que había. Una fiesta donde la familia se reunía.


End file.
